Conventional mattress foundations, such as box springs, typically include plurality of modular springs, a wooden base and an upper wire deck, including a generally rectangular border wire. The modular springs are attached to the upper wire deck to form a nestable, stackable upper wire unit. A plurality of such upper wire units are nestably stacked and shipped from a bedding components manufacturer to a manufacturer of finished bedding products. Additionally, a plurality of wooden bases are stacked and shipped from the bedding components manufacturer to the manufacturer of finished bedding products. Once the components arrive at the finished bedding manufacturer's facility, the finished bedding manufacturer attaches the lower ends of the modular springs, which extend downwardly from the upper deck assembly, to a base. Padding and a cover are applied by the foundation manufacturer as desired. Such conventional bedding foundation components are large and cumbersome to handle in storage, transportation or shipment which, of course, increases the ultimate cost.
In recent years bedding products which may be shipped in a box directed to a customer have become increasingly desirable with the rise in e-commerce. Due to their construction, mattresses may be compressed and rolled inside a box of a size which is small enough that the box is not subject to additional shipping charges. Typically, foundations are rigid and may not be compressed and/or roll packed. Therefore, foundations have not fit into a parcel carrier friendly box exempt from the parcel carrier's additional charges for oversize packaging.
Unlike a mattress, a foundation is typically rigid and may not be compressed. Consequently, foundations have been subject to an oversize shipping charge. Therefore there is a need for a modular bedding foundation for the e-commerce market which may be shipped in a box which is small enough to avoid a parcel carrier's oversize charges, thereby resulting in savings to a customer.
There is further a need for a modular foundation which is easy to assemble and disassemble. There is further a need for an affordable bedding foundation which may be shipped at a reasonable price directly to a customer via e-commerce.